


The Great Spaghetti Incident

by AngryProse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, all of them are nonbinary fight me, i love it, in other news don't let Gavin cook, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryProse/pseuds/AngryProse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Meg learned not to let Gavin cook the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Spaghetti Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I was sending things to ryanthepowerbottomguy and I thought, why not make this a fic? And here we are. I was giggling while I wrote this.

It was Ryan's idea. Meg would hold to that adamantly. Geoff had told them never to let Gavin near the kitchen, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

Right.

Thus began what shall forever be known as the Great Spaghetti Incident.

It's their weekly date night, and the planning or cooking always passes from person to person. Gavin had always taken them out, but at Ryan's urging they agree to make the one thing they know how to make: spaghetti. They usher Ryan and Meg out of the kitchen with assurances that yes, they'll be fine, and instructions to 'go get dessert or something.' So off they go. It's nice, really. With their hands intertwined, Ryan and Meg stroll through the store in search of something quick and easy and (hopefully) sugary enough to give several cavities. Meg chatters on about something or other ze talked about on The Know, excitedly twirling hir hands through the air. Ryan watches with a soft smile on xyr lips. They've both pushed their mission to the backs of their minds, perfectly content to just walk.

But then Gavin starts blowing up their phones and it's back to business. It's finally decided that they'll get a Betty Crocker something-or-other that looks like it has more chocolate than anything remotely food pyramid related and they start home. When they pull into the driveway, they find it quiet. One could almost say that it's too quiet. Living with a prankster like Gavin, one could never be too careful. Except that when they open the door they are greeted with loud screaming. Smoke pours out of the kitchen. Ryan moves quickly, snatching the fire extinguisher from the coat closet and racing into the kitchen. Xe skids to a stop, looking at the scene with mouth dropped open.

Gavin's shoes are on fire.

The stove is glitching? Maybe? Ryan's not sure what's happening there.

There's spaghetti on the ceiling.

One long, thin noodle droops down to nestle in Gavin's hair. The still screaming Brit jumps back, slipping on - is that water or oil? - and landing on their back in the pantry. Meg stands next to the pantry door, eyebrows raised, one hand raised as if to ask a question. Of which there are a lot to ask. Namely, why is there spaghetti on the ceiling? Then ze points hir hand at Gavin's shoes, which are still very much on fire. Ryan sprays the fire extinguisher furiously and soon all that is left is a pile of white foam. Meg reaches over and flicks the angry red stove off, carefully avoiding the spilled something and falling spaghetti. Below them Gavin is gasping like a dying fish.

Ryan lets out a deep breath. "You are never making dinner again."


End file.
